


A Small And Friendly Bubble [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #ITPE2016, Comfort, Confessions, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Panic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, the fluffiest of fluff, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: After an all-night science bender in the workshop, Cisco wakes up wedged into one of the tiny Star Labs cots with Harry Wells. He doesn't quite remember how he got there, but it's not quite as unpleasant as he might have expected. The opposite, maybe. And, okay, Harry panics a bit when he wakes up, but they get beyond that too.[A recording of a fic by icharus_chained]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linzoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Small And Friendly Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108159) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2016/a%20warm%20and%20friendly%20bubble.mp3) | **Size:** 31.5 MB | **Duration:** 34:16min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the proud tradition of ugly #ITPE covers :D
> 
> So much fluff, guys! So much! All the fluff!


End file.
